


Of Wolf and Woman

by browser13



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Furry, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browser13/pseuds/browser13
Summary: Genn Greymane has had enough of the rumors about Jaina's dalliances with orcs. He decides to show her to whom she truly belongs (hint: it's him).
Relationships: Genn Greymane & Jaina Proudmoore
Kudos: 20





	Of Wolf and Woman

Jaina sighed as she worked through the mountain of paperwork cluttering her desk. Ever since she, her companions, and the champion of Azeroth had freed Baine from his prison beneath Orgrimmar, it felt like her responsibilities were never-ending. There were negotiations to conduct, supplies to be shipped, and tensions to be eased as the Alliance and Horde worked together to figure out how to depose the genocidal Warchief. She had explicitly told her guards that she was not to be disturbed until further notice, and so was shocked when the doors to her study suddenly crashed open.

She was startled to see Genn Greymane, worgen king of Gilneas, striding powerfully through the door, his grey-white fur bristling with purpose. “G-Genn,” she stuttered, caught off-guard, “Is everything alright?” A horrible thought flashed through her mind. “ Is Anduin safe?” Surely if Genn had burst in here like this something terrible had happened. 

Genn continued marching until he reached the opposite side of her desk, then leaned over it, looming close to the Lord Admiral’s face. “Anduin is fine,” he growled, “but everything is not alright, as you say. You have been fraternizing with the enemy!”

Greymane’s accusation washed over Jaina along with his breath, and she drew herself up in righteous indignation. “The Horde are not our enemy! I’m trying to do what’s right for Azeroth!”

“The Horde will always be our enemy as long as that banshee bitch is leading them!” He snapped at her. “But I was referring to how you conduct yourself with the orcs.”

Now Jaina was confused. “What do you mean? I have been working closely with Thrall trying to negotiate a treaty that will help unite the factions!”

“I know exactly what sort of “negotiations” you’ve been conducting,” Greymane bit out as he finally leaned away and started pacing back and forth in front of her desk. “From Kalimdor to Stormwind, whispers circulate about just how much the mighty Jaina Proudmoore enjoys the company of orcs!”

The archmage flushed slightly under the heat of Greymane’s assertions, but recognized that denial was likely to be an exercise in futility. “So what if I am?” she questioned. How dare he storm into her chambers and demand answers? “It’s nobody’s business what I choose to do with my personal time.”

“It’s the Alliance’s business when the Lord Admiral chooses to keep company with the Horde rather than her own people,” he rebutted. “How do you think it impacts the soldier’s morale when one of their leaders, a symbol of strength for the Alliance, spends all her time on her knees in some orc village? Well, no longer. I’ve come here to show you where you truly belong!”

“W-what do you-” Jaina’s flustered inquiry never finished as Greymane had unceremoniously shoved his pants to the ground and bared his cock to her. Jaina hated the way her vision zeroed in on that pulsing tower of flesh. She immediately noticed several key things about the king’s cock. For one, it was just as long and thick as any of the others she had experienced, even while only partially emerged from its sheath. It’s angry red color seemed to pulse in the magelight in a way that the greens and browns with which she was familiar did not. The tapered tip, built for prying open a worgen mate’s cervix, cleared the way for the swollen knot at the base to help ensure that Greymane’s chosen bitch would be flooded with his seed. And finally, as Jaina inspected slightly closer, were little green lipstick marks up and down the base of his cock and scattered over his balls. ‘Had Genn been fucking some floozy before he came here?’ was the question running through Jaina’s mind. The thought should have repulsed her, but the realization that Greymane might have already blown a load today and was just as hard and ready to go now sent a flash of heat straight to her core. 

Before Jaina was even consciously aware of it, Greymane had circled over to her side of the desk and rested his claws right at the neckline of her outfit. Looking up at him meekly, Jaina could only watch in awe as Greymane shredded right through her coat, blouse, and bra, leaving them to pool around her waist on her chair. “Your lips were made for sucking cock,” Greymane growled as he brought his erection right up to her face. The worgen king’s musk filled her nostrils, just as primal as an orc’s, but a more woody aroma compared to their earthiness. For all their differences, Greymane’s scent was no less intoxicating, and Jaina found herself growing more and more aroused. 

Flushed with lust and overwhelmed with Greymane’s sudden presence, Jaina could scarcely believe what she was doing as she opened her mouth wide and began to fellate his cock. Her hesitation went straight out the window as she became more and more cock-drunk, continuing to slide her lips up and down his shaft. The warm, meaty taste of his member ignited Jaina’s taste buds, pulling her into the same sort of delirious frenzy that she usually reserved for orcs.

“Fuck, you’re such a good cocksucker,” Greymane hissed out in pleasure, “better than Tyrande already.” Jaina had a startling revelation as to where exactly those lipstick marks had come from, but instead of being deterred, blew Greymane with renewed vigor as her competitive nature flared. She could see a ring of green all the way down at the base of Greymane’s cock, and she was determined to surpass Tyrande’s mark. Jaina forcefully drove her head down, taking the flared tip down into her throat, causing her to gag. Spittle bubbled up from her lips, dripping down her and chin and splattering onto her chest. She swirled her tongue around this way and that, desperately trying to feed as much cock down her throat as possible and wring a load of cum from Greymane’s balls. 

Greymane for his part seemed perfectly content to let Jaina do all the work. A furred paw rested on top of her head, but he didn’t guide or push, amused to watch Jaina turn herself into a desperate cumslut. Sloppy gagging noises emerged from Jaina’s mouth as more and more of Greymane’s monstrous member was forced down her throat. When Jaina at last reached the base of Greymane’s knot, the same spot indicating Tyrande’s deepest attempt, she finally pulled herself all the way off and turned pleading eyes up to him while continuing to stroke him off. “Please cum in my mouth, I want to taste your seed!” she begged. Jaina’s initial burst of confusion and righteous anger had long since departed, leaving only a wanton cumslut behind. 

Greymane chuckled down at her. “There will be plenty of time for that later. But first-” he pulled his dick out of his grip and slapped it down between her breasts. “I’ve wanted to fuck these fat jugs of yours for years.” 

Moaning in disappointment, Jaina nevertheless complied, pillowing her tits around Greymane’s cock as he thrust between them. Wisps of her blonde and white hair had escaped its tight braid during her thorough cock worship, forming a silvery curtain through which she watched Genn pound her tits. The king was so massive in his worgen form that Jaina being seated in her chair brought her chest to the perfect height for his intentions. Jaina’s forceful blowjob had left plenty of her saliva coating his shaft and her own chest, providing more than enough lubricant for Greymane to titfuck her mercilessly. The red flesh of his cock contrasted beautifully with her pale breasts, and Jaina marveled at how quickly she had fallen into the role of submissive fucktoy. Perhaps Genn was right about her place in the world? She hyper-fixated on the tip of Greymane’s cock repeatedly emerging from the top of her titflesh. Desperate to continue tasting his unique flavor, Jaina leaned her head down so she could kiss and lick at it every time it poked up.

Greymane felt like the alpha he was, with Jaina Proudmoore already hooked and needy for his cock without even having fucked her yet. “Such a desperate whore you are,” he mocked, “using your tits like some tavern wench. Now you realize that your lofty ambitions are worthless; your destiny is to be a prime piece of worgen fuckmeat.” Jaina wanted to argue, to disagree, but couldn’t bring herself to stop pleasing the glorious specimen of manhood in front of her. Greymane suddenly slapped her hands away from her tits. “I’ll finish this myself. Go ahead and rub your cunt. I want to see you get yourself off like the gutter slut you are as I fuck your tits.” Jaina eagerly complied, sinking both hands under her skirt to rub at her pussy as Greymane took control. He was quite a bit rougher with her tits than she had been herself, leaving scratches across the pale flesh, pinching and pulling at her swollen nipples. 

Pleasure coursed through Jaina’s body, stoking the fire of her arousal that so desperately sought its peak. She furiously frigged her clit with one hand while sinking the fingers of the other deep inside her cunt. Greymane’s frenzied pounding of her tits heightened the intensity until she could take it no longer. With a piercing cry, Jaina came hard around her fingers, soaking her skirt and the chair beneath her with her juices. That appeared to have been the signal Greymane was waiting for, as quickly after he grunted and came as well. 

Hot ropes of cum coated the entire front side of Jaina’s body. Shots splashed all the way from her forehead to her tits as Greymane showered her with his release. It streamed in rivulets down her face and chest, pooling in her navel and staining her body white. She opened her mouth to catch a few stray streaks, desperate to get a taste of the seed Greymane had previously denied her. The salty semen inundated her senses; she inhaled its aroma and swirled it on her tongue trying to taste every drop. She desperately scooped at her body to shovel as much as she could collect into her mouth. 

When at last his release had subsided, Greymane stared impassively down at Jaina as she succumbed to her base desires until she met his gaze again. “That was just the beginning of your education,” he snarled, “Now comes the main event.” Greymane took a tight grip on Jaina’s hair, hauling her to her feet. He then roughly shoved her face-down onto her desk, scattering her papers everywhere. With Jaina standing bent over the surface, Greymane pulled the rest of his clothing off, then used his free claw to slice off Jaina’s skirt and underwear, leaving her clad in only her boots. 

Greymane leaned over top of her while rubbing his cock along her slit. “Tyrande knew her place instinctively, but it appears you’re in need of education.” Jaina could only nod submissively as her pussy quivered around Greymane’s teasing. The girlcum leaking from her had soaked Greymane’s dick more than enough to make the penetration seamless. In one swift motion, Greymane buried himself to the hilt inside her, forcing a shriek from her. “That’s it! You’re my bitch!” he howled. 

With his grip on Jaina’s braid, Greymane set a punishing pace. His thighs slapped against her ass causing the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh to fill the room. His heavy balls swung like pendulums, bashing up against her clit every time he sawed into her, driving her pleasure beyond any prior experience. The tugging on her hair mingled exquisite pain with arousal, and it didn’t take long for Jaina to hit her second orgasm around his cock. Her eyes crossed as Greymane’s continued thrusting prolonged her release through several peaks. 

Jaina held desperately to the other edge of the desk as Greymane slammed her back and forth across its surface. Her tits pillowed out on either side of her body squished down as they were. Any papers that had somehow managed to remain on the desk up until that point went flying as Jaina’s body shook. Her thoughts were being scrambled by the relentless hammering from behind her, making it difficult to concentrate on a single idea. The only one she could hold onto through the lusty haze threatening to fully engulf her was her desperate need to satisfy the worgen plowing her cunt. “Sho… sho gooood,” Jaina slurred as her tongue refused to work properly. Her brain was being turned to mush as she became lost in a sea of euphoria. 

Greymane felt Jaina slumping bonelessy toward the desk and hauled viciously on her braid like a sailor pulling rope. Jaina’s pussy tightened around him as her eyes snapped open again. “No tapping out yet!” he roared at her. “Your re-education has scarcely begun!” With Jaina’s spine arched painfully backwards by his grip in her hair, the change in angle allowed Greymane to reach even deeper inside her. The tapered head of his cock bashed repeatedly against her cervix, every thrust prying open her inner entrance slightly more. The bulb of Greymane’s knot slammed against her labia, reddening them further. Until at last, with a mighty bellow, the tip of Greymane’s cock pierced Jaina’s womb. The stinging pain radiating from her depths was quickly lost at the overwhelming pleasure being savagely injected straight to her twat. 

Jaina felt Greymane’s knot start forcing her walls to spread torturously wider. Enamored with the promise of what was to come, Jaina screamed her desire to the world. “Fuck me! Knot me! Breeeeeeeeed me!” she cried desperately. While Greymane felt his balls tighten at that last plea, he snarled angrily and instead pulled out completely. His second release splattered all over Jaina’s pale back, with a few stray shots even reaching as far as her two-toned hair. 

“Whaa…” Jaina mumbled piteously. She couldn’t believe she had been denied the treat she had worked so hard to earn.

“Whore!” Greymane shouted from behind her. “You do not command me! Did you really think you deserved my seed?”

‘Stupid,’ Jaina thought to herself. Of course she didn’t deserve his knot or his cum. A couple orgasms was nowhere near enough payment for her years of betrayal. Greymane seemed to agree with her assessment, raining brutal spanks down on her ass as she drooped over the desk. Her plush, heart-shaped bottom was quickly becoming tender under his assault, stinging painfully as Greymane took his frustration out on her rear. 

Jaina however, was quickly realizing exactly how much she enjoyed being treated like this. Her thighs were becoming soaked with the juices leaking from her pussy. Greymane must have noticed Jaina getting off because he punctuated his next few strikes with more vicious insults. “Look at you cumming your brains from getting spanked. I told you you were nothing more than another worgen cocksleeve. An empty-headed fuckdoll built for taking worgen dick and being bred!” 

The mental image of her belly swelling with a litter of worgen pups was so perversely lewd that it pushed Jaina over the edge again as girlcum sprayed from her sloppy cunt down to the floor below her. Momentarily satisfied with the roughing he had given Jaina’s ass, Greymane’s next move was to throw her down to her knees. “You’re nothing but a needy little cumdump aren’t you?” he huffed. 

“Y-yes,” came the pathetic response from the floor.

THWACK. Greymane had taken his cock and smacked Jaina across the face with it. “Yes, who?”

“Yes, Genn?” Jaina replied questioningly.

SMACK. Greymane cockwhipped her head the other way. “Wrong! Try again!”

“Yes, sir?”

“Dumb bitch!” Greymane roared as he cracked both of her cheeks again, leaving little pink marks and dribbles of their combined fluids wherever his cock had struck. “Who am I to you?”

Jaina puzzled for a moment until she finally understood. “Masterrrrr!” she cried. “I’m sorry master!. Please use me however you want, I’m your cum-addicted little fucktoy!”

Satisfied that Jaina now recognized her permanent status as his cockslave, Greymane shoved her down onto her back. “That’s more like it” he growled, “you're still a little slow on the uptake, but you’ve earned a reward.” Greymane took one of her ankles in each of his hands and slowly pushed them up, up, up and over her head so Jaina was folded like a pretzel. Using one hand to keep Jaina’s feet locked behind her neck, Greymane stared down at how nicely her thick thighs framed her heaving tits. Using his other hand to slap his cock against Jaina’s slit, he prepared to enter her drooling snatch one more time. When he rested his cock on top of her pubic mound, they could both see how Greymane’s cock stretched past her navel, showcasing exactly how deep he could penetrate her. He teased her anus with the top of his cock as well, and when Jaina’s wide-eyed gaze met his, he grinned at her hesitation before letting her off the hook, “Heh, maybe next time.”

Snarling now, Greymane finally thrust viciously downward as he took Jaina in a savage mating press. Jaina howled as she climaxed immediately, this primal new position driving every thought besides pleasure from her mind. Greymane’s hips set a jackhammer pattern down onto her own, bouncing her fat ass off the ground as it clapped and shook. Her body trembled underneath him, hanging on for dear life as Greymane took his pleasure from her. What Jaina had experienced with orcs was practically lovemaking by comparison. Greymane fucked her cunt with a singular purpose, to deliver his seed as deep into her pussy as physically possible, and leave her a gibbering wreck in the process.

His balls slapped against her ass as his cock blasted through the archmage’s defenses. His prick needed no encouragement as it bashed the walls of Jaina’s womb again and again. Genn finally released Jaina’s feet and planted both paws on the sides of her head to give himself more leverage for thrusting. Jaina was barely visible under his hulking frame. Her legs bobbed helplessly in the air as Greymane rutted her from above, driving his cock downward in a relentless quest to seed his bitch. 

Jaina wailed and shook as orgasm after orgasm coursed through her body. Her toes rhythmically clenched and unclenched inside her boots. She practically blacked out from the bliss assaulting every aspect of her experience. Her eyes misted with tears of joy and drool dripped from her useless mouth. Just when she felt that she couldn’t take any more, she felt her walls begin to stretch once more around Greymane’s knot. She looked down at their conjoined bodies to see that bulb of flesh, larger than a man’s fist, battering away at the tightness of her pussy. Her labia bruised and reddened at the abuse they were taking, until with one last brutal thrust, Greymane shoved his knot inside. 

Jaina’s cry pierced the heavens as the most exquisite combination of pain and pleasure she had ever felt thundered through her. Bolts of white lightning flashed through her mind, drowning out any other thought as she spiraled. Her entire world was reduced to that singular point of contact as her most explosive orgasm yet rocked through her. 

“Yes!” Greymane roared from above her. “This is where you belong! Lying on the floor like a used cocksleeve! I’m going to drown your womb with my seed!” Greymane gave her no reprieve as he stuffed her womb and cunt with enough spunk to fill her several times over. Trapped within her by his knot, there was nowhere for his release to go except to completely flood her insides. Her belly bulged slightly at the sheer volume of cum being pumped directly into her twat. 

Greymane panted laboriously. He had fucked Jaina with every ounce of strength he possessed, and was using the moments they were still locked together to recover some of his energy. He peered at his conquest lying insensate beneath him. Jaina’s silvery-blue eyes were rolled back to the whites, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and the sheer ecstasy of her fuck-drunk expression made him grin. Only the rapid rise and fall of her plump tits signaled that she was still breathing. 

After a few minutes, Jaina finally stirred and stared up at him. 

“Do you understand now?” he questioned her, his soft voice somewhat at odds with the brutal fucking that had just taken place.

“Yes, master,” Jaina nodded desperately. “No more fucking orcs. I’m nothing but a cock-craving cumdump to be fucked and bred by worgen.”

“Good pet.” And with a sickening shlorping sound, Greymane started to pull his knot free from her plundered twat. Jaina groaned as her walls stretched around it, until with a slight pop Greymane pulled himself free. Jaina watched in near-disbelief at the sheer amount of cum starting to dribble from her gaping snatch. She hardly noticed Greymane departing until he dropped a small object onto her cum-slick chest. “That’s for you to wear at all times,” he told her. “You don’t want to know the consequences if I see you without it.”

As Greymane closed the door to her study behind him, Jaina glanced down to see a small leather choker with a grey, wolfclaw charm dangling from the front. She giggled and snapped her new accessory on before scooping up some of the leaking cum in each of her hands. One hand brought her fingers to her lips to get another taste of Genn’s delicious seed, while the other drifted to her cunt to finger herself to the memory of what had just occurred.


End file.
